Cortos de los Hadarriones: Miedo en el interior
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Wallace acompañara a Iridessa en un recargo que Tinkerbell le dijo a ella, pero el hombre gorrión del agua tendrá que pasar en uno de los lugares más aterradores de Nunca Jamás: El Bosque Maldito.


**_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el segundo corto fanfic de los Hadarriones, disfruten._**

* * *

En medio del bosque, Wallace se encontraba volando tranquilamente mientras observaba todo el lugar, todo estaba tan pacíficamente.

Wallace: "Vaya, todo parece ser muy tranquilo y pacifico en Nunca Jamás, será mejor que me reúna con mis amigos" –dijo.

Y de ahí, el hombre gorrión del agua voló de inmediato hacia Pixie Hollow para poder encontrarse con sus amigos.

Wallace: "Espero que ellos estén en el Tinker's Nook o en la casa de Flyer, de cualquier modo, iré en esos 2 lugares" –dijo mientras seguía volando.

Al llegar a Pixie Hollow, Wallace fue primero en ir hacia el Tinker's Nook, pero ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba ahí y él fue hacia la casa de Flyer, pero era el mismo caso que en el Tinker's Nook.

Wallace: "Que extraño, ¿en dónde podrían estar mis amigos?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Mientras que el hombre gorrión del agua seguía volando, en su camino se encontró con Iridessa quien estaba sentada en una rama de un árbol junto con unas 2 cajas.

Wallace: "Hola Iridessa, tiempo sin verte" –le dijo a ella.

Iridessa: "Oh, hola Wallace, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" –dijo ella.

Wallace: "Pues, estaba buscando a mis amigos, pero no los encuentro por ningún lado. ¿tú que haces?"

Iridessa: "Tink me dijo que tenía que llevarle estas cajas hacia el otro lado de Nunca Jamás, pero para hacerlo necesito pasar todo el bosque maldito y tengo miedo en ir sola" –dijo ella un poco temerosa.

Fue en ese momento cuando Wallace se le ocurrió una idea.

Wallace: "Pues no te preocupes, aquí tienes a tu acompañante para tu camino" –dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Iridessa: "Oh, ¿Flyer me acompañara?"

Wallace puso un gesto de aburrido mientras observaba al hada de la luz.

Wallace: "Me estoy refiriéndome a mí" –le dijo a ella.

Iridessa: "Oh… bueno, peores cosas me han tocado" –ella le dijo con una sonrisa.

Wallace alzo una ceja mientras observaba al lector, (**ósea, tú)**.

Wallace: "¿Qué me habrá querido decir?"

De ahí, Wallace tomo las cajas y acompaño a Iridessa a llegar hacia el bosque maldito. Al llegar hacia la entrada, ambas hadas observaron el bosque que estaba muy espeluznante mientras se escuchaba un trueno de fondo.

Wallace: "Ay… esto no me gusta para nada" –dijo mientras tenía un gesto de aterrado.

Iridessa: "Si, yo pienso lo mismo"

Wallace: "B-bueno, es solo un bosque común y corriente, ¿Qué puede salir mal?" –le dijo a Iridessa.

**_-3 minutos después-_**

Wallace: "**¡Retiro lo dicho, tengo meyo!**" –grito con miedo.

Wallace sostenía las cajas mientras que Iridessa estaba siendo sostenida por Wallace, en otras palabras, ella estaba sujetada de él, como un fuerte abrazo. El hombre gorrión del agua volaba con todo mientras escuchaba los sonidos inquietantes que tenía el bosque.

Iridessa: "¡Wallace, no te detengas por nada en el mundo!" –ella le dijo.

Wallace: "¡Eso lo tengo entendido!"

De ahí, Wallace escucho una chillida risa que le hizo estremecer su cuerpo y él voló lo más rápido posible para poder salir del bosque maldito.

Wallace: "Este bosque no hacia esas cosas en las sagas del fanfic original" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Iridessa: "Wallace, aquí veo la salida" –ella le dijo.

Wallace logro ver el lugar y voló lo más rápido que podía, pero él se estaba agotando de tanto volar.

Wallace: "No puedo… Ya no puedo seguir volando" –dijo mientras estaba a punto de dejar de volar.

Fue así que Iridessa se le había ocurrido una idea para poder salir del bosque maldito, aunque no le gustaría para nada a Wallace.

Iridessa: "Perdóname, Wallace"

Wallace: "¿Eh?" –pregunto sin mirarla.

De ahí, Iridessa hizo un fuerte rugido grave que hizo que Wallace se asustara y sacudiera sus alas para volar lo más rápido que él podía. Wallace estaba totalmente asustado que no volteaba ningún segundo, su único objetivo era la salida y lo logro al instante. Wallace logro salir del bosque maldito, pero eso no hizo que el hombre gorrión del agua dejara de estar asustado.

Iridessa: "¡Wallace, detente, ya salimos del bosque maldito!" –ella le dijo para poder detenerlo.

Sin embargo, Wallace no la escucho y siguió volando hasta observar a Tinkerbell con sus amigas y el hombre gorrión del agua soltó a Iridessa y las cajas y el primero se chocó contra una piedra, lo cual lo hizo detener, pero también lo hizo sentir dolor.

Tinkerbell: "Iridessa, al fin llegaste" –ella le dijo a su amiga.

Iridessa: "Si, Wallace me ayudo con las cajas y llegamos aquí"

Las chicas observaron a Wallace quien seguía incrustado en la piedra para después caer al suelo con un dolor.

Fawn: "¿Él está bien?" –ella pregunto.

Vidia: "Por lo que estoy viendo, no lo paso muy bien en el bosque" –ella dijo.

Iridessa: "No se preocupen, Wallace lo superara"

Wallace estaba teniendo un "Tick" mientras le temblaba el cuerpo, lo cual significaba que no estaba bien.

Silvermist: "Mejor hay que llevarlo a la enfermería"

Iridessa: "Tienes razón" –dijo ella mientras suspiraba.

**_-Fin-_**


End file.
